Cafe Meeting
by LionDaughter
Summary: Axel meets Roxas at a cafe, and Axel is Quite interested and so is roxas, but he isn't going to make it easy. AxelXRoxas, yaoi later
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story, and I hope you like it! It's AxelXRoxas, and I do have plans with that in the future *wink wink*

PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't own anything, just the story and plot!

* * *

><p>Axel tapped away on the computer in front of him, filling out the hundredth order of the day. "Alright, your caramel latte will be ready in a minute! Thank you, and have a good day." He recited the familiar lines and handed the girl before him her receipt. He acknowledged the smile she flashed at him, trying to catch his interest. He smiled briefly and turned to the next person in line. He watched as the dejected girl moved away out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"Hey! Did you hear me?" He forced his mind to focus of the guy in front of him and froze. He gazed over spiky blonde hair, down to a lean jaw and then up to blue eyes. He held them there, the blue radiating curiosity and amusement. _Oh, he is cute!_

Axel smirked and leaned forward, "Of course, but please humor me and repeat it?"

"I knew it, too busy watching hot chicks walk away when they flirt with you." The man laughed.

"Actually, I was making sure she took the hint that I wasn't interested. Vaginas aren't for me." Axel winked.

"Peppermint hot chocolate please." He grinned, ignoring Axel's statement, holding out some cash. Axel chuckled again and printed of the receipt. He watched the blonde walked off, tight dark blue jeans clinging to a nice ass that was half covered by a black jacket.

_Well, at least I got some entertainment today_, Axel thought before turning to the next person in line. 

Axel pushed the door open with his shoulder, shuffling the books that occupied his hands. He closed his eyes and inhaled, the sharp smell of coffee filled his senses.

"Hey, Axel! Isn't it your day off?" Axel placed his stuff on a table for two by a window, before walking up to the counter.

"Yah, but it got boring at home, how's it going Sora?" The shorter guy ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and sighed.

"The lunch rush just ended, want anything?" Sora watched him through tired blue eyes.

"Well, Lemon pound cake and a salted caramel hot chocolate?" Axel handed Sora his credit card, and waited for his drink before returning to his seat. He tapped on the table with the end of his pencil, sipping his drink, glad the Sora didn't bother to keep up a conversation. A rush of chill spring air swept through the café, and Axel glimpsed a group of girls enter and approach the counter. He scribbled notes on the paper in front of him, flipping a page in his book. The door chime signaled the girls exit, but the breeze that swept in hinted that the door was open longer than necessary just for a couple of people to exit.

"Peppermint Hot Chocolate, please."

"Here you go, careful it's hot."

"Thanks Sora, see you at home later?"

"I get off at 11."

Axel ran the end of his pencil over his bottom lip, his other hand running through his spiky blood red hair and tickled his neck.

"Hey, you're and anti-vagina guy!"

Axel whipped his head up, sitting straight. Blue eyes peered at him, their faces barely two inches apart. Axel jerked back, then laughed.

"Naw, not anti-vagina, just pro-_pure _-male." The man chuckled.

"I stand corrected. I'm Roxas." He held out a tan hand.

"Axel." His hand was warm and smooth against his. Axel's heart stuttered.

"Here, why don't you sit?" Axel scrambled, shoving his papers and book together. He grinned up at those blue eyes. Once again sitting back then swept a hand out to the side, across the table. "Come, Dwell in my presence!"

Roxas smiled, "Why princess, how could I deny you?" He plopped into the chair across from Axel as the red headed scowled. He grabbed the book on the top of Axel's stuff, scanning over the title and flipping through a few pages. "Natural Chemistry?"

"Yah, I have a paper due in a few days, advanced chemistry." He sipped at his drink which was still slightly warm. "Do you only get peppermint hot chocolate?"

"Yah, most of the time. I don't really like coffee." He scratched at his blonde spikes. His legs were stretched out, feet on either side of Axel's. "You go to Hollow Bastion University? I'm a freshman there."

"Yah, Junior, majoring in chemistry and art. Chemistry is my back up." Axel pulled out another book from the pile, taking the one from Roxas. It was large and red, the corners were worn from obvious use. "Here, look at these."

He flipped about half way through the book and handed it over, tapping the page. Roxas looked over the sketches, there was one of someone washing a counter, his hair tucked behind an ear and his sleeves rolled up. "Hey! Is that Sora?" his eyes met Axels green ones, Axel turned up a curious brow.

"You know Sora?"

"Yah, He's my twin. I just moved into his apartment for school. I was visiting our grandparents over the summer while he went ahead and came up here." Axel thought back and remember about a week ago when Sora was complaining.

He smirked, "So you are the brother that he was complaining about!"

"Axel, Don't bring me into this!" Sora yelled from across the room. Axel turned to meet his gaze, Sora's blue eyes laughing.

"Yup, you're related." Axel closed his eyes and put a hand to his head.

Roxas laughed, leaning back, and Axel peered over at him, smiling. "You know, Axel, You're fun." He gently closed the sketched book and handed it back over. "I have to go, though." He put down a napkin that he had been messing with and stood. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yah, See yah." Axel looked puzzled when he say the blondes eyes flicker from him to the napkin before moving to the door and out. "What the hell was that look about?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "That was weird… Wait. I'm an idiot!" Axel snapped his eyes open and snatched at the piece of paper, turning it over. He didn't even mind that a stupid grin had spread over his face as he tucked the napkin into his pocket, the number written on it still fresh in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter two!

Thanks you any reviews! all help!

* * *

><p>"Axel, you're going to wear a hole in the table." The red head sighed and tilted his head to eye Saix. Axel was leaning over one of the many tables that were scattered throughout the café, furiously swiping at the non-existent spills and crumbs. He straightened and popped his back.<p>

"Yah, sorry." He tucked a piece of hair that had escaped his high pony-tail behind his ear. Saix snorted, blue hair sweeping over his shoulders, and disappeared below the edge of the counter only to reappear a second later, unwrapping a stack of clear cups. Axel shoved the sleeves of his black, V-neck work shirt higher, even though they only reached his elbow. He move back behind the counter and tossed the cloth into a basket hidden just below the edge of the counter and grabbed a sharpie, before efficiently stealing the stack of cups from his coworker. Saix threw up his hands in defeat and moved to grab another stack to help number and restore the small pile of prepared cups to their full glory.

Saix cracked after a few minutes of painful silence only filled with the occasional sigh from Axel. "What is your problem?" His eyebrow twitched and Axel looked stared at him.

"Nothing…"

"I heard from Sora."

"Damn it."

"Call him."

"How the hell did Sora know this?"

Saix smirked. "They're twins, you idiot. If you keep up this annoying sulking I will beat you." Axel frowned.

"I just got his number yesterday! How desperate do you think I am?"

Saix stacked the last cup and held out his sharpie to Axel. "Just call him, most likely he's waiting for you to call and knowing Sora, you might want to call him soon before he pulls out his hair like you know Sora would." Axel yanked the Sharpie out of Saix's hand, scowling. "Don't pout, and get out of here, your shift is done."

Axel's eyes flashed to the clock on the wall and grinned. It was finally 7 and he was free. Untying the apron from around his waist, Axel grabbed his sketch book from his hiding place in the gap of two cabinets and waved to Saix (who scowled) and out the door.

He stopped at his parked motorcycle and pulled a black phone from his pocket, quickly dialing the number he refused to admit he memorized.

* * *

><p>Roxas stirred his dinner which was heating up on the stove. He twirled the wooden spoon, mixing the chicken and noodles. He clicked the stove off and threw the spoon into the sink.<p>

"It finally done?" Sora sat at the small table, facing Roxas, holding out a bowl. Roxas looked over his shoulder, flashing his twin a grin.

"Yup!" He gripped the handle and walked over, poring his impatient brother some soup. He filled the other bowl that sat alone on the table and place the now empty pot in the sink with the wooden spoon. "Sora, I have to admit, it was really sad when you can't even cook soup from a can."

"This is what you are for…" Sora stuffed a chunk of chicken in his mouth. Roxas dipped his spoon in and stirred the mix, grinning at the wall. "Stop dreaming about my coworker."

Roxas twitched and glared at the brunet, "I'm not allowed to daydream while you get to rip the apartment apart whenever Riku is here? I find that extraordinarily unfair." Roxas smirked, but as Sora opened his mouth, blush forming. To be fair though, he was thinking about Axel, wanting to know if the red locks felt as soft as they looked. Roxas's phone went off, successfully interrupting his train of thought.

Sliding the phone from his pocket, he snapped it open. An unfamiliar number raced across the screen and he shrugged, holding it to his ear. " 'ello?"

_"…Roxas?"_ The voice was low, but familiar. Roxas scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Yah, who's this."

_"It's Axel."_ Roxas raised his eyebrows and stood up. Sora stared up at him, concerned.

"Hi, um, Hey!" Roxas hear a laugh from the other end. Sora sat back, he eyebrows rising to embrace his hair. Roxas glared at him, and turned away, holding the phone in both hands.

_"Yah, well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?"_ Roxas imagined him running his hand through his spiky red hair, the green eyes that watched him from the seat in the café.

"Yah, What's your plan, Axel." Roxas ignored the laugh from Sora and walked to the next room. Roxas looked around the small living room, and sank into the black leather couch.

_"Cool, I was thinking about going see a movie, how does that sound?"_

"Yah, perfect." Roxas smiled.

_"meet at the café at six?"_

"Definitely." Roxas listened to the soft click of Axel hanging up, and slowly lowered the phone. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, eyes closed.

"Big date?" Roxas jumped, throwing up his head. CRACK.

"Ah, _fuck_, Roxas!" Roxas rubbed his forehead, leaning over the back of the couch to see Sora on his ass, a large red mark on his forehead.

"Sorry, Sora." Roxas said sheepishly, "and yes."

Sora looked up at his, suspicious. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Damn it, Sora, I'm going to the freaking movies with Axel tomorrow!" Roxas glared at his twin sitting on the floor. Slowly, a smile crawled up Sora's Face. Roxas stared horrified. "Sora…"

"I forgive you for nearly braining me." Sora stood, patting his rear, and walked to the door way to his room, turning around right before he disappear, "AND I'M SOO TELLING RIKU!"

Sora slammed the door as Roxas threw himself at it.

* * *

><p>Done with chapter two!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took so long, senior year is time consuming and i'm having writer's block, eh

* * *

><p><em>"Yes."<em>

_"You sure?"_

_"Damn it, Sora, I'm going to the freaking movies with Axel tomorrow!" Roxas glared at his twin sitting on the floor. Slowly, a smile crawled up Sora's Face. Roxas stared horrified. "Sora…"_

_"I forgive you for nearly braining me." Sora stood, patting his rear, and walked to the door way to his room, turning around right before he disappear, "AND I'M SOO TELLING RIKU!"_

* * *

><p>Sora slammed the door as Roxas threw himself at it.<p>

Roxas leaned against the wall, just outside of the café. He ran his hand through his blond hair, and glanced at his watch. His black jacket hung open, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Roxas!" Roxas leaned forward towards the voice. Axel's bright hair stood out against everything else, and Roxas shivered as his green eyes met his. _I can't believe I forgot how amazing his eyes are._ Axel had a tight green shirt on and slim jeans that hung low on his waist.

"You're late!" Roxas pointed at him, and Axel glanced at his phone before holding it out to the short blonde.

"I'm one-the-dot, but nice try." Axel winked at him and grinned. "Ready for Underworld?"

Axel reached over and handed him a helmet. _Wow, how could I not notice that?_ Roxas looked at him. "What is this for?"

"You, for the ride to the theater, I can't very well let you ride without one." He turned and pointed across the parking lot where a slim black motorcycle leaned on its peg. "1985 Yamaha XV750 Virago, Classic." Axel flashed him a grinned and headed across the lot to his bike.

Roxas trotted after him, holding the helmet in both hands, eyeing the bike warily, "Are you sure that old thing can make it?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"It may be an old man, but most of the parts are new and he runs fine." Axel swung a leg of the seat and turned his eyes on Roxas, grabbing another helmet. "You coming?"

Roxas nodded and slid on the bright red helmet that easily matched Axel's hair. He stepped up to the bike and slid on behind Axel, grabbing on to his hips. "Ok, let's go."

Axel grabbed the hands on his hips and pulled them forward, wrapping them around his thin waist, "You need to hold on tighter than that, I don't want you falling off and never want to ride with me again."

He revved the bike, easily bringing it to life, and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the narrow street. Axel grinned into the wind, the heat of the arms wrapped around his waist made his heart stutter.

Finally Axels stopped, parking on the edge of the street just around the corner from the theater, and sat back.

…

"Roxas?"

"I want a motorcycle. No, I want your motorcycle." His arms pulled away from Axel's waist. Axel stood up the pulled Roxas gently from his bike.

"This bike and I are a package deal, if you want the bike; you have to put up with me." Axel winked, and Roxas laughed. His blue eyes met his and Axel gasped, the deep blue seemed to swirl, hinting something.

"You know what, I'll take that deal."

Axel grinned wickedly, "Fun." He reached out and grabbed Roxas's hand and gently pulled him down the street and around the corner to the doors of the theater. He walked up to the counter and handed the girl behind it a twenty, "Two for Underworld, please." He looked down at the small blonde beside him, his hand warming his, making his heart pound.

"Do you want popcorn?" Axel pointed at the snack counter, and Roxas shook his head.

"Naw, I'm good."

Axel nodded and led the way across the lobby to the theater. The darkness covered everything, and only the slight glow from the commercials showed the path between the seats. Roxas rushed ahead of Axel, releasing his hand, and into the first row of the second section, a long metal bar separating the seats from the walk way.

Axel sat down next to the blonde and leaned over, "You sure this is a good spot?"

Roxas nodded happily, "This way you don't have annoying people blocking the way in front, and you have a place to put your feet." To prove his point, Roxas swung his feet off the ground and onto the bar, settling back into his seat. Axel smirked and copied the smaller man's movement and settled back.

Axel groaned, stretching his legs and arms out in his seat as the lights rose to allow a semi-decent amount of light to guide the people leaving. The movie itself was brilliant, but Axel couldn't forget about the blonde man that had been sitting beside him through the whole movie.

Roxas sighed, and Axel peeked at him through the corner of his eye to see him smiling to himself.

"Enjoy yourself?" Axel poked Roxas's shoulder. Roxas swung his head to look back at him.

"Yah, I didn't think it would be that good." He put his feet back on the ground and pushed himself up. "You coming?" He held out a hand for the lanky red-head, and pulled him to his feet.

The cool night air felt nice on Axel's face, the sun had just set and it wasn't even 8 yet. The street lights flickered on one by one, and the streets consisted of people walking home from their nights out.

"Hey, Axel, do you wanna go get something to eat?" Axel looked down into Roxas's deep-blue eyes, and smiled shyly. He didn't know what was up, but he felt so… so well _shy!_ Axel shook his head and returned the grin that Roxas was giving him.

"Yah, why not, where do you wanna go?"

"I know this great place not too far from here, how does that sound?"

Axel barely had time to let out a soft ok before his hand was grabbed and he was pulled down the street by his date. Axel smiled again. _I have an odd feeling that I might break my face with all of this smiling._ Axel couldn't help but grin bigger just at the thought.

"This is it?" Axel peered up at the neon sign unnecessarily lighting up the night with the name '_Cloud Nine_'. Roxas nodded and shoved open the door, leading the way. Axel followed him just in time to see the blonde bounce off to the bar. He looked over that the bartender and laughed.

"Hey, Cloud!" The bartender frowned and ran a hand over his neck. His blonde hair identical to Roxas's. Cloud leaned of the counter, leaning on his elbows.

"Hey short stuff. The norm?"

"I'm not short, and make that two."

Axel walked up next to Roxas and shook his head. Roxas looked up at him and frowned, "What?"

"I didn't know you had another brother." He stuck his thumb out at the cloud who was turned, making the drinks.

"How'd you know that?" Axel looked back at him like he was crazy.

"Um, well. He looks like an older version of you."

Cloud turned back around, placing two drinks in front of them. "He'd be lucky to look like me." He stated before turning to another customer. Axel chuckled and reached for his drink. Roxas downed his in one swallow.

"What is this?" Axel eyed the blue liquid, curiously.

"It's called a Dratini, like the pokemon. Cloud made one for me and now it's my favorite." Axel raised his thin eyebrows. "Oh, shut it, it's not poisoned!"

Axel laughed again and quickly drank the liquid. It burned slightly on the way down, but it was cold and sweet.

"Not bad, Roxy!" He grinned and put the glass down. Cloud reached over and handed Roxas a bottle of the blue stuff.

"Don't kill yourself, someone needs to clean the house."

"Sora cleans, and I'm perfectly capable of holding my alcohol." Cloud snorted and left them.

Half ways through the bottle, Roxas leaned over to Axel, asking, "Is your hair natural?"

Axel tilted his head, looked into Roxas's brilliant eyes, "Yah, sense the day I was born. My brother has red hair too, but not as awesome as mine." Axel smirked.

"Can I touch it?" But before Axel could reply, Roxas had reached up and snatched a long piece of hair. "Wow, that's soft." He leaned forward and run his handed through his hair, smiling to himself. Axel closed his eyes, holding back a sigh, not wanting the blonde to know how he was affecting him. When the hands left his head, Axel opened his eye to look straight into Roxas's, the blue swirling lazily, his face a deep red. "Sorry…" he muttered and sat back into his seat, closing his eyes.

Roxas jumped at the hands in his hair, and turned to look at the tall and thin red-head. Axel's piercing green eyes met his. "You felt up my head, now I get to feel yours!" He grinned from ear to ear and continued to run his hands through the spikey blonde hair. "Your hair is really soft too, I thought it would be rough 'cause of the spikes."

"Naw, my hair is naturally spikey…" He trailed off, his face red again. The space between the had shrunk. Axel held Roxas's eyes with his own, involuntarily leaning forward.

"I like your hair," He whispered, Roxas could feel Axel's breath on his lips, "And I like you." He pressed his lips gently to Roxas's. He could hear the other's heart pounding and could feel his own copying it. Axel bit at Roxas's lower lip, running his tongue across it before pulling away. Their eyes met, Roxas held his gaze, his lips swollen from the kiss. It was Axel's turn to blush, but didn't look away.

"I'm sorry." Finally Axel looked away.

"Don't be." Axel felt a hand cup his cheek, pushing him gently to look back at the blue-eyed blonde and pressed his lips against Roxas's again.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel sighed, swiping at puddle of coffee on the counter. He pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to forget about the eyes boring into him. Finally the coffee was cleaned up, the rag in his hand a dark brown, and Axel tossed it behind him.

"Hey!" Axel grinned, wrinkling his nose, trying not to laugh. He steadied his expression and turned to face the accusing blue eyes.

"Stop staring at me." He stared over at the brunette with what he hoped was a deadly glare. Sora just giggled, peeling the rag from his shirt. Axel threw his hands in the air in annoyance and turned back around.

_Axel pulled back from the kiss slowly, opening his eyes. Roxas's shook his head and smiled, eyes on his shoes. Axel watched as those blue eyes turned to scan the bar, resting on the small wall clock. He snapped his head back to meet Axel's eyes. "It's getting late, Sora is probably going to start worrying soon. You think you can give me a ride home?" He grinned._

_ Roxas slid off the chair was headed for the door, turning slightly to wave the startled Axel into movement. Axel's green gaze softened, "Yah, ok." He stood and met the blonde at the door, sliding his hand into his, the soft skin of Axel's hand made Roxas's heart pound. They walked down the street, making their way back to the theater, and the bike not far from it._

_ The walk was silent, but not unwelcomed. The cool night air cool their skin, and the walk barely seemed to last. There was no one else on the streets, and Roxas's phone flashed 10 o'clock. The street lamps lit up the roads. The bike stood alone, leaning on its peg. Axel tossed Roxas the same red helmet. Roxas fumbled with the strapped, trying to pull them apart to open space to slide his head through. Axel pulled it gently from his grasp, pulling the strap out of the way before leaning forward to pull it onto the other man's head. Roxas tilted his head up, frowning at the red-head. _

_ "I could have done it…" Roxas said, unconsciously sticking his lower lip out into a pout. Axel leaned forward quickly, taking the plump lower lip in his teeth, tugging softly before kissing him slowly. When he pulled away, Roxas smiled gently and climbed onto the bike, patting the spot in front of him. Axel grinned._

_ When Axel pulled up to the curb at a set of apartment buildings, Roxas gripped Axel's waist tighter, holding him close, then slid from the bike. He pulled the helmet from his head and hooked it onto the back of the bike._

_ "I'll see you soon, right?" Roxas peered under the rim of Axel's helmet._

_ "Yah," Axel breathed. Roxas pulled away and turned, headed for the stairs. Axel watched as he walked away, frowning slightly._

_ "Wait!" Axel pulled his helmet from his head and jumped off the bike, stumbling on the sidewalk. He straightened and stepped towards the blonde, ruffling his red spikes nervously. "I, um…" Axel looked down into those same blue eyes that continuously held him captive. Roxas stared up at him, his eyes wide and waiting. Axel shook his head, and leaned down._

_ "I'll text you, okay?" The breath slid over Roxas's lips. The blonde leaned up and pressed him lips to Axel's. His hand wound into his long hair, pulling him closer. Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas's slim waist, hugging them together. Axel glided his tongue over the other's bottom lip, asking. The blonde parted his lips, and Axel slipped into his mouth, exploring. Roxas groaned, placing his hands on Axel's chest, gently pushing away. Blue eyes met green, and he leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on Axel's swollen lips. _

_ "Yah, text me." Axel sighed as the smaller man disappeared up the stairs and into his apartment._

"Sora, please stopped staring at me."

"No."

"Lord save me." The café was empty, the night sky proving that it was too late for coffee. Axel reached over to grab his book from between the cabinets and flipped to a relatively empty page in the middle of the sheets. Grabbing the pencil out from his pony tail, he gazed across the room before sketching the large dark windows showing the streets. The pencil marks created a detailed pattern of light shining from the lamp posts, framed by the outlined window.

Axel sighed, and gently close the sketch book.

"You should do big drawings, you could make a lot of money." Axel jumped, his red hair seeming to stick out like a startled cat. Sora stood next to him, leaning on the counter next to him. He hadn't heard him come over. Axel gave him a small smile.

"I would if I could afford it, art supplies are expensive." He rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. "Think we can close up? Doesn't look like anyone's going to show, and we only have twenty more minutes." Axel peered over at Sora.

He shrugged, "I don't see why not." He pulled away from the counter to reach over and switch off the first in a long line of coffee machines.

Sora turned the key in the lock, a harsh scratch of the bolt settling into place echoed down the empty street. He pulled out the key and slid it into his pocket, and looked up to grin at Axel. Axel shoved his hands into his pocket, groaning.

"Me and Roxas are having a movie night on Friday. Wanna come? Saix and Yuffie and Kairi and Riku are going to be there. Oh, and Demyx!"

"I don't know, kid, Me and Demyx don't really get along." Axel rolled his eyes, peered down at the brunette.

"Don't lie, you're best friends and I know you want to see Roxas. You two have been texting non-stop." Axel's pocket vibrated and he slid his phone from his pants. Sora waved his arms at him, "See?"

Axel shook his head, turning from the younger boy and opened the new message.

_**Hey dork**_

**ROXY!**

_**Wanna come over Friday? Sora's having some kinda movie party thing.**_

**So Sora wasn't lying.**

_**He's generally honest**_

**Yah, I'll be there :) **

"Yah, I'll be there." Axel said, looking up to see he was alone. He rolled his eyes and headed to his motorcycle parked down the alley near the backdoor. He re-attached the fuel pipe and kicked the old man alive. His helmet hugged his head, but for some unknown reason it never messed up his spikes. His black jacket whipped around his as he drove, finally pulling up to a brick two story apartment.

He pulled the bike through the front door and rolled it onto it's designed spot, a small piece of floor covered by card board. The room was small, a large black couch filling half the room, and a T.V. hung on the wall.

"Reno! I'm home!"

"Yah, yah! Get in here, I just finished cooking!" A rough voice called from a door way across the room, the door hung open. Axel tossed his shoes by the wall, and stripped off his jacket. The kitchen was larger, Reno loved to cook, and was white walled with black glossy counter tops. Reno kicked shut the oven, balancing as to not drop the large pan he held. He quickly placed it on the counter and peeled off his bright pink oven mitts. He ran a hand through his red hair, the color matching Axel's, but the spikes were barely two inches long.

"I don't understand why you don't get a different pair of gloves. Pink is not your color, Reno." Axel pulled over a chair from the table, leaned back in it against the wall.

"Hey, mom gave them to me when I graduated from college!"

"I'm pretty sure she bought them as a joke."

"I. Do. Not. Care." Reno had turned to the sink, quickly cleaning the bowls he had used to make his cake.

"Why are you baking at eleven at night anyways?"

"I got hungry."

Axel rolled his eyes, "You're always hungry." He stood and stretched, then shook his head, scratching his bloody spikes. "I'm gonna hit the sack." He waved a hand at Reno over his shoulder, heading down a slim white hallway. He kicked open the second down on the left, not even bothering to turn on the light before once more kicking it. The door closed with a sharp _click_, and he threw himself onto his bed. He burrowed down into his nest of blankets, not caring that he looked like a kitten nuzzling up to its mother, because gosh dang it, this bed was family. He was out in seconds.

"Your boy-toy is mean!" Sora called to Roxas in greeting, gently closing the front door behind him. Roxas signed, closing the book he was reading, his finger keeping the page.

"He's not my boy-toy. I don't even know what he is. With his hair color, he could be an alien." Roxas looked up at the pouting brunette. "Alright, what did he do?"

Sora grinned and jumped over to the couch, scooting as close to Roxas as he could, "We locked up early and I was telling him to come to the movie night and he said he didn't know and then he got a text and ignored me!"

Roxas nodded, acting the sympathetic brother.

"And I stood there for like five minutes then left. So mean!"

Roxas nodded some more.

"Roxasss!"

"Sora, I'm sorry, but I think that, just maybe, he doesn't want to come."

Sora stared at him, eyes wide, "But, but! Wasn't he texting you? I thought that…" Sora frowned, "Then who was he texting?"

Roxas shook his head, internally fighting the laughter that was threatening to burst from him. "I don't know, maybe he has someone else. He did seem kinda distant today…" Roxas looked away, perfecting the movement with watery eyes. "I'm going to bed," He stood swiftly and padded to his room, leaving a stunned Sora behind, toppled across the couch.

…

…

…

"Damn it Roxas! I hate you!"

Laughter rang down the hallway, slightly muffled by the closed door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry i'm so slow, it's my senior year and i got shit going on and little inspiration, I am really sorry though! I hope this chapter makes up for it, also i rewrote the flash back in chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Axel switched the paper bad from his left hand to his right, allowing him to reach into his pocket for his phone. Flipping it open, he quickly hit the number four and held it to his ear.<p>

"_Yellow?"_

"Blue." Axel replied.

_"No thank you, I prefer red."_

"Ah, it's a good thing I don't come in any other color then, eh?" Axel teased, knowing the blond on the other end would be smiling.

_"Are you here yet?" replied the voice._

"I don't know. I'm sure I'm in the right area, but I was drunk when I dropped you off the other night." Axel scratched his head, the bag swinging precariously in his hand.

_"I'll come outside and look for you. I never should have let you drive drunk, what was I thinking?"_

Axel laughed, "You probably weren't thinking, you were drunk too!"

_ "No, I was just very tired," _Axel heard the sound of a door closing and the soft shuffling of shoes on metal stairs.

"So tired you couldn't walk straight?"

_"I was walking fine, you on the other hand…"_

Axel laughed, stopping on the side walk. "Hey now, are you assuming I can't hold my alcohol?"

_"Assuming?"_ A hand grabbed Axel's shoulder, turning him around. "I know for a fact." Roxas smirked, one eye brow raised.

"You know, Axel, you were walking in the complete opposite direction from my apartment."

The red-head leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before pulling back to grin down at him. He slipped his forgotten phone into his pocket and reach over to twist his fingers in Roxas's. As Roxas lead the way, Axel looked around, determined to remember where he was, not wanting to get lost again.

"Here," Roxas pulled him up the metal steps and through a wooden door.

A bag of chips hit the wall beside Axel's head as he walked in after Roxas, it exploded, raining shards of chips everywhere. From the direction of the flying bag was a man standing balanced on the back of a worn black couch, his long silver hair swept over his shoulders and his arms were crossed, but the frown on his face was obviously wavering.

"Damn it, Ruki! I just bought those!" Roxas whined, kicking his shoes off and placing them by the door. Axel copied Roxas and followed him into the living room, avoiding the pile of food.

"I thought your trip out would make you so hungry that you had to eat right when you walked in, so I tried to help and speed up the process." Riku swung around and slid down onto the couch, settling in beside Sora, who gave Axel the goofiest grin before nuzzling into Riku.

Axel swung the bag he still held, "Hey, Roxas, I forgot my brother baked a cake for everyone." Roxas smiled and took the bag, placing it on the coffee table.

"Your brother bakes?"

"You should see his oven mitts."

Axel smiled and glanced around the room. Saix, Yuffie and Kairi sat in front of the couch Sora and Riku occupied. Yuffie and Kairi were regulars at the shop and, seeing where Kairi's hand was, they were most likely more than friends. Roxas grabbed another bag of chips from the coffee table and sat on the unoccupied navy blue couch that sat angled to the black one, motioning for Axel. Sora leaned over and hit the light switch as soon as Axel sat and hit the remote.

When Axel sat, his view of the other couch was blocked by a tall lamp, causing his to have to lean forward if he wants a good view of the others, and he guessed it was the same for the them too. He stretched forward to peek over at the others, Sora and Riku were talking and watching the screen while Yuffie and Kairi were making out and surprisingly Saix looked completely absorb with the movie.

Axel leaned over to Roxas, "Hey, what movie are we watching anyways?" He whispered, watching the screen.

"I don't know, Riku brought it. Most likely its either a horror movie, or something like it." Popping open the bag of chips, Roxas slid over closer to Axel. "Here," He held out the bag.

Axel grabbed a few, his appetite suddenly gone at the touch of Roxas's thigh against his. He crunched silently, watching the opening to what he thought was an old Freddie Cruger movie. He shifted in his seat, trying to pull himself upright, and settled. After he wiggled for the third time Roxas poked his side.

"What's up?" Axel whispered.

"Why do you keep moving?"

"I think you couch is trying to eat me…" No matter which way he moved Axel kept sliding back into the worn, plushy couch. Finally he gave up and stood, choosing instead to sit on the floor, leaning against the soft couch. Roxas laughed quietly, and placed the chip bag to the side to move behind Axel, placing his legs on either side of his lanky body.

Axel's stomach twisted when he felt fingers running through his hair. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and sighing at the feeling. He loved it when people played with his hair, but the fact that it was Roxas made it so much better. He smiled when he heard a small laugh escape from Roxas.

"What?" He whispered, peeking up at his with one green eye.

Roxas beamed down at him, "You're practically purring like a kitten."

"Hey now, I'm more like a lion or tiger, thank you very much!" Axel paused then grinned evilly. He pushed himself up and twisted in the air and before Roxas could move he was shoved down and Axel was leaning over him, his thin body straddling Roxas. Roxas squeaked, then quickly covered mouth, blushing. Axel chuckled and peered over his shoulder. With no visible action from the others, Axel leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Roxas's neck. "_Rawr_" He whispered, his lips skimmed his neck, causing Roxas to shiver.

"A-Axel…" Roxas gripped Axel's shirt. Axel bit at the skin right below his jaw. Axel's lips trailed down his neck and paused to nip the flesh right above his collarbone. Roxas gasped and arched into Axel, his arms wrapping about the taller man's thin torso. Axel kiss and nipped his way back up Roxas's neck, pausing just above his lips.

"Little more than a kitten, don't you think?" He bit Roxas's bottom lip, pulling it teasingly. Roxas groaned silently and rose to meet Axel in a kiss. They kissed softly, lips fitting together perfectly. Their lips moved slowly and gentle. They pulled back, gasping silently for air, Roxas's eyes had deepened to a dark blue, and Axel smiled as he watched them.

Roxas placed his hands on either side of Axel's face, running his fingers through it to the back of his head before pulling him close by the nape of his neck. He groaned, sliding his tongue across Axel's lower lips, asking. Axel moaned, parting his lips and let the blonde explore.

He ravished the older man's mouth, tasting as much of him as he could. Axel smirked and moved his tongue, running it down and across Roxas's muscle, fighting for dominance. Soon Axel had won, his tongue now exploring every corner of the other's mouth. Roxas's moaned into his mouth, arching into the body above him, he pants were uncomfortably tight. Axel pressed back down into Roxas, the movement causing him to rub against Roxas. The hands in his hair tightened and Roxas groaned loudly into Axel.

Axel broke the kiss, grinning like a fox, and leaned down to ravish the ivory neck below his. Roxas tilted his head back, giving Axel more room. Axel ran one hand down the boy's chest, the other slid up and down his thigh. He listened to the silent noised Roxas was making, and bit down on his neck, wanting to hear him. Roxas gasped and one hand flew to his mouth, covering it in an attempt to silence himself. Axel chuckled and slid his hand higher up Roxas's thigh, trying to get every noise from the blonde as he could. Roxas arched into him, accidently causing friction between them. He could feel how hard Axel was and it turned his on more. He move again, grinding up into Axel. Axel groaned deeply, and returned the movement before he froze, a fake scream reaching his ears from the T.V. Roxas moaned, and pulled himself close to Axel, latching onto his neck, determine to make a mark of his own. Axel moaned, he really wanted to continue… but… He removed his hands from Roxas, placing them on either side of his head, pushing up to get a better look at the man below him

"_Axel..._" Roxas mewed softly, meeting his gaze, his lips swollen and red.

"I'm sorry," Axel said softly, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "We were watching a movie?" Roxas's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Shit, you think anyone notice?" He leaned over the edge on the couch, trying to see around the lamp to find the others.

Axel leaned down and rubbed his nose in the corner of Roxas's neck, "No, I don't think they did." He breathed in and leaned back once more. "Roxas, I—

"SORRY I'M LATE!" There was a crash as the front door was kicked open and hit the wall. Axel jumped, and fell of the couch, hitting the floor with a loud crack.

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. In this area, he could see the others. They seemed not to (thankfully) have noticed Axel and Roxas's activities, and were all turned to the annoyance that had walked through the door.

"Demyx!" Sora untangled himself from Riku and leaned on the back of the couch, grinning from ear to ear.

"I brought chips! Oh and Zexion!" He waved his hands in the air, one holding a bag of chips and the other contained a hand that was attached to another person. He tossed the chips to Sora and swiftly walked around the couch, pulling the slate-haired man along. He stopped in front of the couches, trying to find a spot to settle down and saw Axel sitting on the floor, Roxas leaning over him patting his head.

"Hey guys! You mind if we sit in front over here?" Demyx asked.

Roxas smiled, "Naw go ahead, come on Axel." Roxas reached down and grabbed the other's hand, pulling him up and back on the couch so they were sitting side by side. Axel frowned and wrapped his arms around Roxas and rolled over him.

"Hey!" Roxas squirmed until Axel stopped moving them, they were laying side by side facing the T.V. and Axel still had his arms wrapped around the blonde, his chin on his shoulder.

"Now _this _is much more comfy." Axel whispered into Roxas's ear, watching Demyx laugh and pull Zexion down to sit and lean on the couch. He pressed his face into the younger's neck, and Roxas smiled softly. Unfortunately, though, neither were very comfortable in the pants department.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets hope i can stay on a roll!<strong>


End file.
